It is known to sensors to monitor various parameters of a patient. Such sensors may include temperature sensors, Electrocardiogram (ECG) sensors, Galvanic Skin Response (GSR) sensors depending on the application of the sensor. In some applications, the sensors may be attached by wire to a device configured to process and/or display information obtained by the sensors. In further examples, sensors are known to comprise wireless sensors that communicate with another device wirelessly. There is a desire to provide wireless sensor patches to monitor various parameters of a patient. There is also a desire to provide manufacturing methods to sequentially manufacture a plurality of wireless sensor patches in an efficient and cost effective manner.